A New Destiny
by Murphy22
Summary: Angel has just finished his final battle and now he has a new destiny to get back his mortality.
1. The Final Battle

**The Final Battle**

Angel was standing with his comrades Gunn, Spike, and what use to be Fred. They stood waiting for their final battle worried about the outcome. They wonder if they will survive or will they fail and will evil prevail. Gunn said confidently,"Let's do this."

Angel said," We fight to the death."

Spike sarcastically said "Wait what?"

Angel said with anger," Spike!"

Spike said with a laugh," Just making a joke to cut the tension."

Angel said furiously at Spike," Well don't."

Spike said, "To the death then of them."

The gang attacks all the monsters in front of them. The fight was the bloodiest and most vicious fight they have ever been in. They fought till they had no fight left in them. The final fiend was slain. Angel was the last man or should I say undead man standing. He drops his sword to the ground. Angel falls on his knees. Then he looks around for everyone else and they aren't there. Angel begins to run and look for them but there was no trace of them anywhere. Then a man walks up to Angel and begins to speak. The man said, "Hello Angel."Angel wondered how this man knew his name. Angel picks up his sword and puts it to the man's neck. Angel asked with anger," Where are my friends?"

The man said while ignoring Angel's question, "I'm here to make you a deal."

Angel asked,"What is it?"

The man said mysteriously, "You have a new destiny."

Angel confused said, "I just finished this one."

The man said, "But remember you sold your soul."

Angel said sadly, "I know."

The man said with power in his voice, "I have your soul now."

Angel asked not responding to the man's statement, "Where are my friends?"

The man said, "They are safe. Their memories have been erased and they have been taken home and Spike has had his mortality restored to him. You can receive this same reward if you follow your new destiny."

Angel asked with anger, "And what is that?"

The man said," To save the world of course."

Angel asked with curiosity, "Who are you?" Angel holds the sword closer to the man's neck. The man said, "A friend."

Angel asked, "Why are you doing this for me?"

The man said with sarcasm,"Because everyone else gets a reward out of this except for you and I like to see the good guy win. Is that so hard to believe?"

Angel said, "Yes."

The man said with anger, "Fine I'll give the offer to another vampire than. "The man begins to walk away. Angel said with a moment left, "Wait."The man smiles and walks back over to Angel.

The man said knowing Angel's response, "Yes?"

Angel said, "I'll do it."

The man said, "Excellent but…"

"But what?" Angel asked.

The man answered, "You can never ask for help from your friends ever again."

"Can I get new employees?" Angel asked.

The man replied. "Of course."

Angel asked the man again, "Who are you?"

The man smiled. "A friend."

The man turned to walk away. "I'll stay in touch."

The man walked away leaving Angel with a little hope that he will regain his soul. Angel limped away wondering about his new destiny and future.


	2. Have A Little Faith

**Have A Little Faith**

Angel, weak and frustrated, walked into his hotel room. Angel, remembering the good times and the bad, tried to treat his wounds. His wounds were so bad that he stained the pure white carpet of the hotel room. Angel wondered what his new destiny had in store for him. Would he ever be happy? Would he have to do it alone? Angel refused to be lonely again, but then he remembered the pain his friends had suffered. Wesley had not survived the final battle and lost his only love, Fred. Fred became a monster. Gunn lost his sister and his first love, Fred. Cordillia, Angel's love, had died from giving birth to a monster. Spike had…well… Angel didn't really care what happened to him. Angel was alone in this world. After he remembered all the pain this life brought them Angel was determined to keep everyone out of his new destiny. Suddenly Angel heard a knock on the door.

Angel said, "I'm fine."

The knock continued. Angel walked to the door.

As Angel opened the door he said with frustration in his voice, "I'm…"

Angel stood at the door amazed at what he saw.

Angel said with hope in his voice, "Faith!"

Faith said with a smirk, "That's right it's me."

Angel said while shocked, "How…What….I thought you were with Buffy and the rest of the slayers."

Faith said, "I was then I found out about your mortality being gone. Is it true?"

Angel sighed and said with regret, "Yes."

Faith angrily said, "How could you do that. Your fight was over. You could be a human right now. Now you're a vampire forever man."

Angel said, "I have a new destiny."

Faith shocked said, "What…How…When."

Angel smirked at Faith.

Angel said, "A man told me he would restore my morality…if I safed the world without Gunn, Fred, and Spike."

Faith said with excitement, "That's great. Can anyone else help you besides them?"

Angel said, well yes, but…." Faith didn't give him time to finish.

Faith said with no care to what Angel thought, "Well then I'm in."

Angel asked, "You're in what?"

Faith said with a smirk, "I'm gonna help you. I'm gonna help you become human again."

Angel said, "I can't let you do that for me, Faith."

Faith angrily said, "Well it's not up to you; it's up to me. I decided that I'm going to help you."

Angel was confused and frustrated.

Angel asked," Why?"

Faith said as if it was obvious, "You helped me in my darkest times when none else would. Now it's my turn. So let's do this." There was no point in arguing with Faith. When she made up her mind that was it.

Angel said, "Fine, we'll do it together."

Faith said triumphantly, "Now that's what I'm talking about boss." Angel smirked at Faith, and she smiled back.


	3. The New Doyle

The New Doyle

Angel and Faith walked into the night club, looking for leads on demon activity. Faith decided to get a drink, so she walked over to the bar and ordered a drink. There was a man about twenty sitting next to Faith. She started to notice how he was staring at her.

Faith asked him, "Are you staring at me?"

The man quickly turned his head away nervously. Faith looked at him and smiled. Faith decided to flirt with the timid man.

Faith asked him, "So…What's your name?"

The man said nervously, "Mine?" Faith smirked.

"Yeah you. Who else would I be talking to?"

"A…Alec."

"Well Alec, I'm Faith. So why were you staring at me? You gotta thing for me?"

Alec said nervously," Well… I…well yeah." Alec felt relieved to get that off his chest.

Faith asked," Why are you stuttering?"

"I only stutter around radiant women."

"Stop. Your gonna make me blush." Alec and Faith laughed.

Alec stuttered, "W… would you g out with me sometime?"

"How can I say no." Faith gave Alec her number.

Faith said," Call me."

Faith walked away, leaving Alec shocked that she said yes. Faith walked over to Angel with a smile on her face.

Angel asked, "Did you get anything?"

Faith said," Ye….Oh you mean demon activity. Right."

"Yes."

"Oh…then no."

"So what did you find?"

"A hot guy."

"Faith we are suppose to be looking for demons."

"I know but… I can have a little fun while looking."

"Fine."

Faith waved bye to Alec. Alec did not see her because he was in a hurry. He walked out the door. Faith decided to follow him. Something told her something was wrong.

Faith walked outside and saw Alec running into dumpsters holding his head. He was freaking out. Alec was running into everything. It looked like he was having a seizure. Suddenly, Angel walked out.

Angel asked," What's going on?"

Faith replied," I don't know."

Alec finally stopped. He sat down on the ground holding his head. Faith walked over to him.

Faith asked," Are you okay?"

Alec saw Faith. He was frightened and ran away from her.

Angel asked," Who was that?"

Faith said," It was Alec. What was wrong with him?"

"I remember Cordillia and Doyle use to do that when they had visions."

"We have to help him!"

Faith ran off to find Alec.

"Here we go again." Angel sighed.


	4. The Vision

The Vision

Faith and Angel followed Alec to his apartment. Alec didn't see them following him. Alec went inside and before he could shut the door, Faith stopped it with her foot, walking inside.

Faith said, "So…you wanna tell me what your vision was about?"

Alec stuttered, "N…no…not r…r…really."

Angel was about to walk in the door, but then he remembered he had to be invited in.

Angel said," Faith!"

Faith said." What…oh. Alec invite Angel in."

Alec shooked his head no.

Faith said," I don't want to hurt you. Now invite Angel in."

Alec shooked his head no again. Faith was getting angry at him. Suddenly Faith punched Alec. Alec fell to the floor. Then Faith kicked him.

Angel yelled," Faith!"

Alec said," You can hit me as much as you want, but I won't let that blood sucker in my house."

Alec wiped the blood from his face and stood back up.

Angel asked, "What was your vision?"

Alec replied," You'll never know."

Faith was about to hit him again, but Angel stopped her. Faith was confused.

Faith asked," Why?"

Angel said, "We're not here to kill him. We're here to help him."

Alec said," Well I don't want help from a blood thirsty vampire and a psycho vampire slayer."

Faith and Angel were a little upset with what Alec said and they wondered how Alec new Faith was a slayer.

Faith said," Fine. We won't help you, but when you can't handle the pain don't come crying to us."

Alec said," Don't worry, I won't. By the way, I don't think I'll call you."

"I figured. Why would you want to call a psycho slayer."

Faith walked out the door upset. Angel threw a card into Alec's house.

Angel said," Call me if you want to tell me your vision or if the pain becomes too much."

Angel walked away. Alec picked up the card. Alec looked at it and wondered if Angel could help, but then he remembered that all vampires are evil. Alec went to the kitchen and got some medicine for his thought about his vision and wondered if it will come true.

Will Angel kill Faith?


End file.
